Secrets of the future
by IsUlv
Summary: It happened out of the blue, but now he knows how to change the future. It won't be easy, but he will succeed in saving his team mates. Kakashi wasn't called a prodigy for nothing. (Pre-Gaiden) Kakashi and team Minato centric. (Time travel fic)
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic, just a little idea that popped into my head and inspired by some of the great fanfics I have read in the past. Read and review thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARTUONARUTONARUTO

Prologue

This was odd. Of course he has seen many oddities in his short (long?) life, but this truly took the cake. To someone without his hardened heart might have freaked out. He was a ninja; he wouldn't break through his cold exterior just because of this. Right?

Just a minute ago, the three people in front of him were standing before him talking about training and new missions. Now all he saw were their bleeding corpses, staring at him with those empty eyes. A tall, blonde man, whose face almost always supported a warm smile (except now), was now bleeding profusely in too many places to count. To the man's left stood a boy with goggles over his eyes, the once jokester now frowned at him in disappointment, his right side was almost all gone and any part of it was drenched in blood. Even after seeing two people that he cared about in that state, he didn't so much as flinch. It wasn't until he looked to the small girl to the blonde's right that his emotionless mask had faltered. Her brown hair and purple marks on her cheeks were almost completely unrecognizable because of the smeared dirt and blood. When he looked down, he saw the source of the bleeding. A hand, his hand, was pierced through her chest. _Rin._

Everything stopped, his breath, his heart, _her heart. _A ringing in his ears and a pounding in his head was ignored; the only thing that existed was his hand through her chest. Is this real? No, this couldn't be his team mate in front of him. _But you can feel that right? Her blood on your hand?_ A voice spoke to him from in his head. _It will happen. They will die, and it will be your entire fault. That is unless…you stop it before it can happen._

Suddenly snapping out of his trance he was aware of the three pairs of eyes looking at him in concern. It didn't take him long to notice that the three were back to normal. As far as he could tell, none of them were near death. He dropped his head and looked at his hand. The one that had pierced the kunoichi. To his relief, it wasn't covered in blood.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" _Sensei._

"Are you hurt? Is there any way I could help?" _Rin._

"Pssh. You're such a hypocrite, Bakashi." _Obito._

Now he could feel his tears, soaking his mask and the ground below. That emotionless mask was gone. _I have given you this knowledge. Now don't screw up!_

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARTUONARUTONARUTO

**Good? Bad? Please review and tell me if there are any things I should think of in the future. **

**Merci beaucoup~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**People actually read this? I'm so happy, for me that is a lot. Anyways I've been trying to write this first official chapter and make it amazing and I'm rambling and you just want to read so I'll just stop now…**

**I don't own Naruto btw.**

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARTUONARUTONARUTO

Kakashi POV

"Kakashi?"

This couldn't be real. They aren't dead.

"Kakashi?"

My entire fault huh? I'll show him. If I fail then it's _his _fault for getting in my head.

"Kakashi?!"

"What." I'll protect everyone, even if it means I have to lie. To you, I will still be an angry, jerk. Ugh, this going to be hard…

Normal POV

"What." The silver haired ninja looked up at his worried teammates. They became even more concerned when they saw the tears that had formed in his charcoal colored eyes. It wasn't everyday that you saw the young prodigy show emotions, let alone shed tears. But of course Obito, being Obito, started laughing at the fact that the other boy was crying.

"Ahahahaha! Bakashi why are you crying? Ahaha…this is just too good! Ahahaha-OW!" Luckily for Kakashi, Rin hit him on the head so he would stop laughing. "Stop, Obito." Instead of the angry voice that he was expecting, she had concerned laced within it. It made the young Uchiha frustrated, after all why did she have to be so concerned about Kakashi and not him. Those were his thoughts until he looked to the prodigy with a glare. It quickly faded. Kakashi's left eye was crying out blood instead of tears.

At that very moment Kakashi was overcome by the darkness and fell to the ground. Before he could hit the ground though, Minato rushed to his side and caught him. The boy was slack in his arms and that made the Yellow Flash of Konoha worry. But he was lucky that the rest of team 7 jumped into action. Rin, appearing by the sensei and students side, while Obito ran off to tell Tsunade. Minato looked down at his student to examine any damage. On the outside Kakashi looked like he was just sleeping. It was unnerving for the jounin, his once lively student now lay in his arms, still as a rock.

"Minato-sensei? I think we should bring him to the hospital now." Rin's voice brought the jounin out of the depressing thoughts. Minato nodded and both of them set off to the hospital.

~short time skip~

"What do you mean there is nothing wrong?!" Team Minato were currently standing outside a hospital room where a certain silver haired chunin was resting. What made the team agitated was that they had just been told that Kakashi was perfectly fine except for a small amount of chakra exhaustion, but that was normal seeing as they had just finished training. The three wouldn't believe what they were told because it certainly wasn't normal for Kakashi to start crying and then faint not long after. The ironic part was that Minato had told the team that he would take them out for a meal that he would be paying for. If anyone were to cry about that, it would be Obito.

"I agree with Obito. There must be something wrong. Kakashi's too strong to have a mental breakdown without it being caused by some sort of injury." Rin looked at the female sannin with determination. "Rin, you looked over him before you came here correct?" Hesitantly the young girl nodded. "Then you should have seen yourself that he was not injured." Rin's head dropped in defeat and silence overcame them. The one thing on all of their minds was, what had happened that made the infallible breakdown?

Just then a medic nin, whom had the job to look over the sleeping chunin, ran in. Four heads turned at the sudden sound of a door opening. "He is waking up, Tsunade-sama."

Quickly, Minato, Rin, Obito, and Tsunade went into the room. They all wondered what kind of state the boy would be in when he awoke. The boy was already sitting up when they had entered but he kept his head down so they couldn't see his face. The other members of team 7 ran up to Kakashi. They were about to hug the ninja tightly before they were stopped by a hand. "Don't touch me."

As harsh as it sounded, it just meant that the Kakashi they knew was back. It made them want to hug the chunin even more, and they did.

"Eh? Get off of me"

"We were so worried."

"I wasn't"

"Yes you were, Obito."

"Ah I'm so glad all of my students are okay."

"Hey! Get off!"

Tsunade stood off to the side, laughing at the teams silly antics. But even so, she had a deep feeling that everything wasn't okay. She would need to talk to the Third about this; he might have an idea on what's going on.

~meanwhile somewhere unknown~

"Did you see that?"

Silence.

"He might be very useful."

Silence.

"Keep an eye on him."

Silence.

"You are dismissed"

Silence then a gush of wind. A hooded figure now stood alone.

"Hatake Kakashi, chunin, age 12. Yes, you will be very useful."

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARTUONARUTONARUTO

**Chapter 1 done! It's a little shorter than I expected but I became too anxious and decided to post it. Please leave reviews and tell me anything that I should keep doing or change in the future. Oh and as for the timeline, it's about a year before Kakashi becomes jounin and Obito dies. **

**Thanks for reading and expect another chapter in a week! O.o**


	3. Authors note

**I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update, but my computer has been acting stupid. I wasn't even able to do homework on it. I need to get it fixed. I am so sorry! I seriously want to die in a hole right now...:( Hopefully I can post the new chapter this weekend, if not you can yell at me. Btw this is from my phone so that's why I can actually post this.**

Sincerely~ A person who is really mad at their computer :(


	4. Chapter 3

**I finally got my computer to work, but I'm really sorry about getting this chapter in late. I'll try and post sooner next chapter since I don't have school on Monday. Ok yeah, onwards to the story!**

**I don't own Naruto…**

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARTUONARUTONARUTO

Kakashi POV

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I wonder what I have for food. Maybe I can make some miso soup with eggplant. Hopefully I have all the ingredients.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Hmmm, just thinking about it makes me hungry. Also I'm so bored. I've just been sitting around and reading these last two days. Well it is better than being at the hospital, way better. Tch, I could have been back to training yesterday but sensei wanted to be careful.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

I guess I did need this extra day, just so I could try to get a grasp at all this. That they aren't dead, the ones I care about aren't dead just yet. Except father, he's been dead for a while now. I wonder if the one who gave me this knowledge even knew him. Probably did, who wouldn't know about the stupid decisions that he made. That good for nothing-.

BANG. CRASH.

"Oh hey Kashi-kun! You're awake." A disheveled looking Kushina crashed into my living room. Behind her, she was dragging my unfortunate sensei. They both came rolling in and surprisingly landed on the empty spot next to me on my only couch. Sensei landed, face first into the couch. While Kushina landed in a sitting position on top of him.

"Hn?" An odd way to enter someone's home, but okay then.

Normal POV

"Hn?" The silver haired chunin sat only inches from his home intruders. Kushina quickly recovered and turned to Kakashi. A pained moan from Minato was ignored by the other two.

"Oh Kashi-kun I was so worried about you! When Minato told me what happened I wanted to see you right away. But he told me that I had to leave you alone for a little bit and that there was no need to worry because medic-nin would be checking on you every day. But finally today I dragged him here so I could see you. I was so worried, ya know?!"

Kushina practically jumped onto Kakashi to hug him. Now both males were being crushed by the kunoichi. Mostly the blonde, since her constant moving and jumping were taking a number on his back.

"Ack! Let go, you're squeezing me!"

The exuberant red head released Kakashi and stood up, giving Minato a chance to breathe and eventually stand up next to her. Kakashi was left sitting on the couch, trying to recover from Kushina's tight hug. Finally when Kakashi calmed down a bit, he looked up to the two young adults and spoke.

"You could have knocked…" his deadpanned sentence didn't work because of the fact that it was wrong. The other two just looked at each other and then back at Kakashi with amusement etched on their faces.

"We did, you were probably stuck in your own little world to even notice." Minato chuckled lightly and ruffled his student's hair with one hand. Kakashi swatted away his hand and tried to fix his naturally messy hair. Kushina smiled at her two favorite boys and spoke up, so she could accomplish her main objective.

"You are probably hungry, how about we go to Ichiraku's? Yes? Okay good, Minato's treat."

She was already halfway out the door when Kakashi got up from the couch and started to drag his unfortunate teacher away.

~time skip~

"He's asleep…" Kushina's voice was uncharactiscally quiet.

In between Kushina and Minato was the young Hatake. His empty bowl was pushed away from him and he had his head down, with his forehead slightly leaning against the counter. His legs were just hanging from the stool, seeing as they weren't long enough to touch the ground. As for his arms, they were loosely hanging at his sides. His right hand was gripping the counter roughly, either a way to hold onto something that wasn't there or a way to keep his guard up. Both young adults looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. Kushina gently put her hand on top of Kakashi's and he slowly lessened his grip until finally completely letting go. Minato put the young boy on his back (with some help from Kushina), left the payment for dinner and started to walk away. Kushina stayed close to their side, looking up to the night sky. It had gotten dark rather quick in the seemingly short two hours.

The walk was silent until a small noise from the boy on Minato's back cut through the silence, a sob. It was almost unnoticeable but they heard it. Minato peeked at his back and saw the small hands grasping onto his jonin jacket tightly. He stopped for a moment and looked to Kushina for help. She understood his look and placed her hand upon Kakashi's back and rubbed reassuringly. She smiled when Kakashi finally loosened his tight grip on the jacket. Just like at Ichiraku's, the boy genius seemed to try to hold onto something no one else could see. They started to walk once Kakashi seemed to be in a deep slumber.

About five minutes later the three ninjas arrived at the youngest one's apartment building. Kushina quickly realized how late it was and ran off. Not before giving Minato a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and hoped no one saw because if they did, he would deny that they were a 'thing' and were only friends (at least until Minato got some courage to ask her out).

When Minato opened the door to Kakashi's apartment, he was met with silence and solitude. Sure the apartment had furniture, but it didn't seem to have any personal belongings. Certainly not what a normal kid his age would have done to their apartment, way too clean. Walking into the bedroom, he was met with the same thing. A bed, one nightstand, and a clothes drawer thingy at the opposite side of the bed with a mirror attached to the top. The only thing that suggested that someone lived there were the few kunai and ninja stars that lay on top of the nightstand.

Minato set down the white-haired chunin on the bed and safely tucked him in. He was about to leave when a small hand grabbed on to his sleeve and stopped him. He turned to look at the source, which he thought was sleeping, and noticed that Kakashi had opened his right eye slightly. The eye looked up to Minato; it was glazed over with sleep and something else that Minato couldn't quite describe. Minato's confusion grew once the young chunin spoke.

"I never got to properly say congratulations on becoming a father…sensei"

Those words left Minato to stand in shock; he barely even noticed when Kakashi's hand let go as he fell back asleep. The voice that spoke didn't sound like his student; it was filled with depression and maturity. Something happened to Kakashi, and he was going to find out.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARTUONARUTONARUTO

**So that's, that. Review or message me if you have questions or comments. I tried my best to have good grammar and stuff but I don't really pay attention in English. It's the first class I have; can you blame me for wanting to sleep? Probably, but yeah, I hope you liked it.**

**Ser deg senere~! (See you later)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I did mean to update sooner but then I had some personal things come up. Also I am still trying to figure out how I want to write the next couple chapters cuz I have something pretty intense planned for later. Oops! You weren't supposed to hear that. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

NARUTONARTUONARTUONARTUONARUTONARUOTNARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

? POV

The target sat alone for an hour until a blonde-haired man walked up to him. Five minutes later, a girl with purple marks appeared, walking up to the group. Finally, a half an hour later, a boy clad in orange and blue jogged up to the group. Soon, they started their training. The target pretended to act normal but I could tell that he was hiding something. Once I got a good amount of observations collected, I headed off to tell the boss. He will definitely like the sound of this.

Minato's POV

"Good job Rin."

I smiled at my student when she correctly answered my question on the history of Konoha. I had just given her a quick quiz on some things that I thought might have needed some refreshment. I was pleasantly surprised when she had given me all of the right answers. Of course it was kind of short because I didn't want my other two students to get too bored and start fighting again. Though, Obito and Kakashi hadn't been fighting each other as much this past week. Maybe it was because of the incident with Kakashi only just ten days ago. But it still made me proud. Kakashi and Obito not fighting this past week, Obito and Rin becoming chunin just last month, and all of them just becoming a great team.

"Um Sensei?" Back to reality now. "You should really break those two up before they get seriously get hurt."

"Huh?"

I looked over to where Rin was pointing, and there was the source of most of my stress. Just when I thought they were getting along. Not too far away, my two other students were currently head to head. Obito with his face bright red was waving his hands around as he yelled at Kakashi. He spitted insult, after insult but Kakashi did not flinch. The silver-haired chunin just stood in silence, but I could tell in his eyes that he was planning something. It wasn't a look that I trusted.

"You're so stuck up! You should really just live under a boulder because then you'll be with something that has the same amount of personality as you!" Obito yelled out more insults (which he had gotten better at over the years) and seemed about ready to pull out one of his kunai any second. As I was about to stop him from getting out any weapons, Kakashi moved. He was now behind Obito, kunai knife held to the Uchiha's neck.

Kakashi spoke. "Don't say things like that," my silver-haired student lowered his voice, but I could still hear him, "Especially when you can't defend yourself from the person you are insulting. Baka." Then he let go of his shaken up team mate. I didn't know what to do, so I did the one thing that probably seemed insane at that moment. I laughed.

I got blank stares and confused looks. Yeah, I didn't even understand where I was going with this.

Normal POV

When Minato laughed, his students became silent. It stopped the argument but not their confusion.

"Well, enough with that. It's time for all three of you to train. You have had enough arguing for now, yes?" Three nods. "Okay, good! Now time for some endurance training!" Minato smiled.

The two male chunin were still on edge, but as they looked to their sensei, they did as they were told. Sometimes a randomly happy Minato is worse than an angry Minato. And so fifteen minutes later, everyone was hard at work. The only person, who was thinking of the recent argument, was Minato. The Yellow Flash, was slowly piecing together some of the recent events. He didn't know how to deal with some of these odd events. Eventually, his thoughts were drawn to last week. Everything confusing now seemed to go back to the day that Kakashi broke. Though now, the Hatake seemed fine (at least for him). Something wasn't right about any of this.

As Team Minato trained, they were being watched by a certain white-haired sannin. He hides well, and studied the four younger ninja. He, himself had been watching for a while now (Hokage's orders), and had a better grasp at the answer than Minato. After the little argument between Kakashi and Obito, he noticed the way that Kakashi seemed to be distracted. After each kunai throw during practice, Kakashi paused a millisecond later than usual. The sannin's attention was pulled away from the boy genius when Minato called his students over.

"Okay guys, good job today!" Two large grins and one blank stare was what he got. "Tomorrow we have a mission; I'll give you the details when you get here. At six, Obito, don't be too late please."

The Uchiha blushed but nodded in response. Kakashi huffed, obviously not believing his teammate would be on time.

"You're dismissed." Three nods, then the chunin were off. Minato turned to a bush once he was sure they were gone. "Jiraiya, you can come out now." The white-haired sannin came out from his hiding place. A ridiculous look of defeat plastered on his face, as he spoke, "Was I really that obvious?"

"No, but you didn't really try to hide from me did you?" Minato crossed his arms. "So, why were you here watching our training?" Jiraiya's expression became more serious as he spoke, "I needed to see if there was anything unusual about Kakashi, Hokages' orders."

Minato frowned at the answer he got. Even though he had already guessed that was the answer. "And? Did you see anything that striked you as odd?"

"Only the fact that he seemed a little distracted, but I guess that would be normal. I don't even know what he saw. Has he told you anything?" Jiraiya was concerned about the young Hatake. He had known the boy since he was born and his father since they were both kids. When Sakumo died, Jiraiya had made it his goal to take care of the last remaining Hatake, and son of his former friend. Even if it was from the shadows.

Minato shook his head, "He avoids my questions. Maybe if you…" Jiraiya knew where this was going and didn't like it. "Minato, I haven't exactly been in his life. All I have done since _it_ happened is watching him from the shadows. I can't just walk up to him and say, 'oh hi! I'm your godfather, and I know you haven't seen me in forever but I've been watching you grow up and I'm just concerned about you.' That sounds like I'm some type of pervert."

The Yellow Flash furrowed his brows and resisted the urge to laugh, "You are a pervert." The older man protested, and the two had an argument like little children for a few minutes until they finally decided to stop, with Minato saying, "Don't forget to talk to him." Before he walked went off on his way towards his apartment.

The night seemed normal, but unbeknownst to them, the next day certainly wouldn't be the same.

NARUTONARTUONARTUONARTUONARUTONARUOTNARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

**Okay so review or PM if you have any questions, comments, or ideas. Sorry again about posting this late. I reeeeeeaaaallly hope this won't be a common thing.**

**Bye og elsker dere alle~! (Bye and love you all)**


End file.
